1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting. More particularly, the present invention relates to lighting fixtures such as lighting rails and lighting tracks. Most particularly, the present invention relates to recessed, adjustable, low voltage track lighting, which may comprise a mechanically adjustable lighting rail or rails within a recess housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting rails are known in the industry. While generally similar to “track lighting”, lighting rails are generally low voltage, either 12 or 24 volts, and can be touched by humans without danger. In contrast, “track lighting” is high voltage, usually 120 volts, and requires insulated electrodes, which cannot safely be touched by humans.
Known lighting rails, like “track lighting”, are surface mounted, or generally installed below the ceiling. Lighting rails and lighting tracks allow for the positioning of lamp holders along their linear electrical surface.
There is a growing demand for smaller and more flexible light fixtures. There is also an increasing demand for lighting fixtures to be concealed, or semi-concealed. However, the necessity, until the present invention, of surface mounting lighting rails or “track lighting” conflicts with the desire to have smaller, more flexible, and recessed lighting fixtures. Thus, a search for a satisfactory solution of how to achieve this has continued in the art.